


I Can't Sleep Without the Thump Thump of Your Heart

by Shameless_Yet_Nameless



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bully Michael, Caring Ashton, Dogs, Fluff, From childhood to current(ish), Hidden Relationship, Hurt Luke, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Ashton, Kid Luke, Lashton - Freeform, Luke is six years younger than Ashton, M/M, Protective Ashton, Secret Relationship, Swingset, parks, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8366116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shameless_Yet_Nameless/pseuds/Shameless_Yet_Nameless
Summary: Luke and Ashton connect since childhood. As they get older, their love for each other grows and whenever Luke gets doubtful, Ashton is always there to assure him that they'll last forever.





	

“Please please please? I’ll be super careful and Ben and Jack get to do it and they got to do it when they were my age. Pleeeeease mom?” Little Luke begged, hands clasped together as he kneeled before her. Ben and Jack snickered sneakily, having told him that begging would work.

  
“If you take Jack or Ben with you, I have no problem.” Mrs. Hemmings replied in her motherly tone, frisking about in the kitchen as she was preparing supper. Luke’s hope wavered, but he kept on. Because he was the youngest, his whole family tended to baby him.

  
“But I don’t _need_ them. And I’ll never learn to be independent if I always have to have them with me.” Sounding much smarter than his age. He only hoped he pronounced that big word right. He practiced saying it with Ben for hours the other day.

  
“Where did you learn that word?” His mother asked, halting in her movement to shoot the seven year old a well-earned impressed look.

 

“Ben taught me!” Luke cheered, happy that he got it right. “So I can go?” He asked, blue eyes burning on the edge of hopeful. His mother sighed, chopping up some onions and throwing them into a pot.

  
“I suppose it’s alright for you to walk Molly today.” She said finally, holding in a laugh when her youngest son jumped up and down in victory. “But!” She cut in when Luke raced to grab the leash. The blonde bubble of innocence looked up expectantly, hoping his mother hadn’t changed her mind. “Jack will check on you every five minutes.” She decided. Luke frowned, but decided that was the best he was going to get so he hugged his mother as a thank you and quickly raced to leash up Molly.

  
The dog happily wagged her tail when realizing her favorite person would be walking her tonight. Ben normally read the newspaper whilst he walked her and Jack was on his phone all the time. Luke was the one that gave Molly undivided attention when they went for walks and she ate it up. Luke giggled as Molly licked him all over and then eagerly ran out the door to be independent.

  
“Wanna go to the park?” He asked Molly as though they were friends and she would give an actual answer. The dog barked out and jumped up in response and Luke took that as a yes as he led her over there.

  
Once the pair reached the park, Molly practically walked Luke over to where some of the other dogs were and begged to be unleashed. Luke only complied because the other dogs were unleashed as well. He then went to the slide to have some of his own fun. This was the best. Jack always teased him for playing on the baby playground and Ben often said he shouldn’t because they’d need to leave soon and he didn’t need Luke whining about staying.

  
As his turn came to slide down, he enthusiastically stepped forward to go, but was stopped by an older looking kid with spiky brownish hair. Luke gasped when he shoved Luke aside and stepped forward, daring Luke to do something about it. And he did.

  
“It was my turn next.” He said plainly, keeping his voice brave like Jack trained him to.

  
“Now it isn’t.” The meaner and older boy shrugged, sticking his tongue out at Luke. The blonde willed himself to stay strong and not cry.

  
“That’s not nice.” He spoke up, crossing his arms. The mean boy snickered rudely and flipped his hair even though it was spiky and Luke didn’t understand how that worked.

  
“How about this for nice you little pest.” he spoke, shoving Luke harshly enough to where he lost his footing and fell off of the platform. Admittedly, it wasn’t too high of a fall, but the harshness of the action made Luke tear up and hate himself for doing so. He was only giving into the bully’s wants.

  
“What a baby, you’re crying when I barely pushed you.” The rude boy sneered, nearing Luke again, making the blonde’s heartrate quicken. Hadn’t it been five minutes yet? Where was Jack?!

  
“L-leave me alone!” Luke blubbered, trying to crawl away, but the boy was getting closer. Just when Luke thought he was going to be hit, a ball of fur leaped into the air and tackled the mean boy, down, shocking Luke.

  
“M-Molly?!” Luke sniffled, wiping his bleary eyes. But when the dog turned around and headed for Luke, the blonde realized it wasn’t his dog. This dog was much larger and seemed older. Frozen, Luke stared as the bigger dog circled him and sniffed his clothes thoroughly before grunting and licking his cheek. Luke giggled as it tickled, but sucked in a breath when the mean kid rose up and cracked his knuckles.

  
“I ain’t scared of no dog.” He said, nearing Luke again. The dog however stood in front of Luke protectively and growled at the boy fiercely, forcing him to reconsider his actions. Before anything else could really happen, an even older boy walked over to the scene, looking very displeased.

  
“Michael Gordon Clifford, you leave that boy alone this instant and apologize!” He demanded, looking pissed off. The rude boy- Michael, rolled his green eyes before muttering a half-assed apology to Luke.

  
“Leave right now before I tell your mother you’re harassing young kids.” Luke’s savior said, pointing to where Michael most likely lived.

 

“Whatever. Don’t think this means I’m your bitch Ashton.” Michael snapped, doing as told regardless.

  
“Are you okay?” Ashton asked, crouching down to where Luke was sniffling and rubbing his shoulder where he had fallen.

  
“Y-yeah. Wh-what’s a bitch?” Luke asked, confused. Ashton winced when seeing the younger boy saying the curse word.     

  
“If you care about yourself, you won’t say that word again. It’s a not nice word said by a not nice person, okay?” Ashton said, looking at Luke the same way his mother did when explaining something. It made the blonde trust Ashton. Luke noted that Ashton had curly hair and Luke was always fascinated by that hair shape. He thought it was springy and joyful. Luke also took notice that Ashton’s eyes were a light brown color.

  
“Okay. Thank you for making him leave.” Luke says shyly, looking at the dog who was now rubbing against Luke as if to ask for praise for protecting him.

  
“Indie, leave the boy alone.” Ashton chuckled, rubbing the dog between its ears when she obeyed and trotted over to him. “And no problem. Michael’s just always asking for trouble.” Ashton said in annoyance.

  
“That’s your dog?” Luke asks, slowly getting up.

  
“Yeah. She did a great job at helping you, yes she did.” Ashton says, cooing at the dog who lapped up the praise and panted excitedly when Ashton rubbed between her ears harder.

 

“She did.” Luke agrees, jumping back when Indie jumped at him, but giggled when it tackled him down and licked him up and down.

  
“Indie, leave the poor kid alone, he’s been through enough.” Ashton sighs, but smiled when Luke says it’s okay. However, it wasn’t okay for some. Molly came barreling into Luke and growled at Indie for stealing her owner. Indie barked at Molly in turn and Luke had to calm Molly down whilst Ashton did the same to Indie.

  
“Down girl. She’s a good dog.” Luke says soothingly to Molly who ignored those words and plopped herself into Luke’s lap, demanding attention.

  
“Girls.” Ashton says knowingly, placing his hands in surrender when Indie gave him a calculated look.

 

“She’s not always like this.” Luke insists.

  
“I believe you. She seems sweet. Like she really cares about you.” Ashton comments, smiling fondly when Molly licks at Luke.

 

“Ugh there you are you little twerp. Come on, mom’s got supper ready.” Jack’s voice said. Luke turned his head and saw his older brother coming toward him. He eyed Ashton skeptically and rose an eyebrow.

  
“Who’s this?” He asks Luke, looking suspicious.

  
“That’s Ashton and his dog, Indie!” Luke chirped, grinning with childlike innocence.

 

“Luke, were you crying?” Jack accuses, noting Luke’s slightly wet face. “Hey man, did you do something to my baby brother?” Jack asks with a glare, clenching his fists. Luke smiled at how Jack cared for him despite constantly teasing him while they were at home.

  
“He didn’t Jack. It was Michael the mean kid. Ashton’s dog stopped him and then Ashton came and told him to go home.” Luke explained. Jack looked to Ashton who nodded in confirmation before he nodded at the curly harried boy in acceptance.

  
“Thanks for helping him out. But we need to go home now so say good bye, okay Luke? I’ll leash up Molly.” Jack says, doing just that. Molly whined when she was taken away from Luke, but obliged to Jack’s authoritative tone.

  
“Bye Ashton. We should play together sometime.” Luke says, waving. Ashton smiles and waved back.

  
“Yeah, we should.” He agreed, watching Luke go. Indie nudged him in the side and barked knowingly to which Ashton shoved her in response.

  
“Relax Indie, he’s like five. I’m eleven and it would just be wrong.” He whispers when Luke and Jack were far away. Indie, not understanding how age difference was an issue in human culture simply barked, asking to be taken home. Ashton obliged, giving the pair of siblings one last glance before he took his leave.

 

…

 

“And just where are you off to?” Luke’s mother asks, hands on her hips. She glanced at her youngest son who was lacing up his sneakers.

  
“I’m going to the park to play with my new friend.” Luke answers innocently. He saw nothing wrong in doing so.

  
“Take Jack with you.” She says.

  
“But I’m old-

  
“It’s nonnegotiable Luke. You will take Jack or you will not go at all.” His mother says with finality. Luke huffed and crossed his arms childishly, eyes growing glassy.

“You never let me do anything!” He shouts, throwing his left sneaker at the wall to wear it left an ugly black mark on the white paint. Right when he did it, Luke regretted it, knowing he was now in trouble. He was correct, because Mrs. Hemmings walked to him with a very displeased expression adorned on her face.

  
“Luke Robert Hemmings. You will go to your room and I don’t want to see you come out until I say so, am I clear?” She asks strictly, not faltering even when Luke pouted and his eyes filled with tears.

  
“I said, did I make myself clear?” She repeats, louder. It only succeeded in scaring Luke into nodding silently before making a run for his room. He shut the door (being extra careful not to slam it) and dove into his bed, sobbing his heart out. It wasn’t fair. He was constantly babied and not in a nice way. They never let him do anything on his own.

  
Luke counted the glow in the dark stars on his ceiling, sang a few nursery rhymes from his books, and even played with his toy cars before tearing up again. He didn’t think his mother would make him stay in time out for longer than five or six minutes, but it had been half an hour and she hadn’t shown up. He could hear Molly whining for him to let her in and she even pawed at the door, but Luke wasn’t risking himself to be in more trouble by opening his door. His mother never sowed up. She didn’t love him anymore…

 

…

 

He didn’t know how long he stayed in his room. It could’ve been hours before his mom poked her head in looking guilty.

  
“Oh Luke. I’m so sorry. I forgot I had sent you into time out until your brothers asked me where you were. Oh honey, come here.” She said, looking heartbroken that Luke was crying endlessly. The blonde shook his head and snuggled into his pillow more, not wanting to see his mother. Mrs. Hemmings didn’t want to provoke her son, so she left him be for a while, but left the door open, giving Molly leeway into jumping up to him.

  
“M-Molly?” Luke asked, voice cracking grossly from so much crying. The dog barked in reply and nuzzled into the small boy, sensing his distress.

  
“Mommy hates me.” He said pitifully, accepting Molly’s love.

  
“I want to see Ashton. He made me feel better once. Maybe he’ll do it again.” Luke says brokenly, smiling small when Molly whined low and licked at his cheek.

  
“Wanna go see if he’s at the park?” Luke asks sneakily, peeking out his door to see that his mother had indeed left. Molly barked in agreement and that was enough for Luke. He wiped his tears away and pulled his window open. Molly looked doubtful, but Luke assured her that it was safe before climbing out of it (thank god it was on the first floor).

  
“C’mon girl.” He urged, giggling when Molly jumped out, landing on Luke.

  
“Let’s go.” He ushered, leading Molly to the park. When the pair got there, he was delighted to see Indie chasing after a Frisbee.

  
“That’s her, girl. That’s Ashton’s dog.” Luke said with a sparkle in his eye. Molly growled at Luke’s enthusiasm until he insisted that he preferred her over Indie any day.

  
“Go play with her while I find Ashton, yeah?” Luke pleaded, beaming when Molly complied, albeit reluctantly. The blonde scanned the park for a mop of curly hair and grinned when seeing him with a little girl that seemed slightly irritated. As Luke neared them, he caught a snippet of their conversation.

 

“C’mon Ash, I can handle myself. Will you please let me go on the swings now?” The girl asked irritably, crossing her arms.

  
“Yes Lauren. I’m sorry for being strict, but I only worry about you.” He says apologetically, smiling when Lauren rolled her eyes affectionately and said it was okay. That she understood.

 

“Luke, is that you?” Ashton asked, grinning when recognizing the blonde boy. Luke smiled back shyly and nodded, making his way closer to the boy.

  
“I was wondering if you were going to show up today.” Ashton admits.

  
“I got time out. I was a bad boy.” Luke said shamefully, looking down. “M’not even sposed to be here right now.” He continued, feeling guilty. What if his family was looking for him? Ashton shook the fond feeling from Luke mispronouncing words away and focused on the meaning behind them.

  
“What do mean you’re not supposed to be here?” Ashton asked, growing worried.

  
“Mommy was mad and so I ran away so you could make me feel better.” Luke admitted, lip wobbling terribly. It was one of his tells that he was about to burst into tears.

  
“Oh Lukey. Come here.” Ashton said, frowning at the blonde boy’s current state. Luke practically jumped into the older boy’s arms and let him comfort him. Ashton’s arms were longer than Jack’s and his embrace was warmer than Ben’s. He seemed like he really cared and that made Luke feel more loved than ever.

  
“How are you so good at this?” Luke asked with a sniffle. He couldn’t stop crying these days it seemed. He was having a bad week.

  
“It’ll get better honey, I promise.” Ashton whispered soothingly, rubbing Luke’s back gently. Luke was shaking now from how hard he was crying and he felt cold. At least until Ashton tightened his hold and grabbed Luke’s hands in one of his own, shocking Luke. Ashton had pretty big hands. Not extremely big, but big for his age.

  
“How old are you Ashton?” Luke asks, voice becoming slightly more stable.

  
“Eleven.” Ashton answered, pulling away slightly to look Luke in the eye.

 

“You’re old.” Luke blurted, placing a hand over his mouth when realizing that wasn’t the most polite thing to say. Luckily, Ashton only laughed lightly and rubbed his nose in Luke’s hair.

  
“And you’re young. So?” Ashton asked rhetorically.

  
“Nothing. We’re friends, right Ashton?” Luke asked desperately. He needed a friend like Ashton. Someone who was nice and sweet, almost like a father. Luke didn’t have one of those, though he wished he did.

  
“Of course Luke. You had me at ‘you’re old’.” Ashton joked, laughing more when Luke didn’t understand.

  
“But you should go back home. It seems you’ve overstayed your welcome at the park. Where do you live?” Ashton says.

  
“That house over there. It’s close.” Luke answers. “And I ran away right when mommy apologized for leaving me in time out all day on axident.” he said cutely, sticking a hand in his thumb.

  
“Oh your parents must be worried sick.” Ashton said wearily.

  
“Parent.” Luke corrects. “I only have a mum.” he explains, stopping the thumb sucking when he realized it was babyish and Ashton probably wouldn’t want to be friends with a baby. Ashton’s hazel eyes brighten at this revelation and hints of green are suddenly noticeable.  
  
“Really? Me too.” Ashton says, shockingly surprised.  

  
“Really? I thought it was only me.” Luke says, amazed that this lifestyle was familiar to others.

  
“We’re going to be good friends Lukey. I can tell.” Ashton decides, wrapping an arm around Luke. Soon enough, Molly rushed over to where the two boys were and sensing Luke’s discomfort, she growled at Ashton, thinking he was the reason.

  
“S’okay Moll. Ashton’s nice.” Luke explains, happy that Molly listened and let her guard down.

  
“Your dog really likes to protect you. That’ll come in handy when she gets bigger.” Ashton comments, satisfied knowing that Luke had someone watching over him. The boy was too pure for his own good.

  
“You think she’ll be as big as Indie?” Luke asks, eyes wide in excitement at the thought. Indie was already so big and she would soon get bigger. To think that Molly might be as well really got Luke eager for her to grow.

 

“It’s a possibility. Just like you might be as big as me.” Ashton jokes, smiling when Luke giggled. Eventually, the blonde had settled into Ashton and was practically in his lap. They stayed like that for a while before Ashton remembered that Luke really should get home.

 

“C’mon Lukey. Time to go.” He sighs, urging the boy to get off of his lap. Unfortunately, Luke had fallen asleep and was clutching Ashton’s t-shirt like a lifeline in the process. Ashton having shaken him only made him stir lightly before remaining his slumber. All his crying from earlier must have tuckered him out.

  
“Ash, who’s that?” Lauren asked, walking back to her brother with Indie in tow.

  
“He’s Luke. One of the neighborhood kids.” Ashton explains in a whisper, hoping Lauren would follow his lead.

 

“Why is he sleeping on you?” Lauren asked, scrunching her nose in disgust.

 

“He was tired.” Ashton shrugged. “We’re going to walk him home.” He adds, debating how he’d wake the boy up.

  
“We are? Why?” She asked in a whiny tone.

  
“Because it’s the right thing to do Lauren. It shouldn’t take long, I promise.” he said. Lauren didn’t fight back, but didn’t seem too pleased that she was being forced to help someone she didn’t even know.

  
“Luke? Lukey, wake up, it’s time to go.” Ashton said softly, gently rocking the boy in his lap. Luke whined a bit and cuddled up closer to Ashton’s chest, making the elder bubble up in warmth. Lauren refused to be coddled this way and Harry preferred Lauren to him. Seeing Luke willingly pour him with affection heated him up beautifully.

  
“I’ll just carry him.” Ashton decides, getting up slowly and making sure Luke wouldn’t fall. The blonde whimpered slightly at the movement, but Ashton whispered sweet nothings in his ear so as to relax him. Molly was now up and ready to follow them and Ashton instructed Lauren to walk Indie and they were off. Ashton was never happier that he thought to ask where Luke lived beforehand.  

  
When they reached Luke’s doorstep, Ashton knocked a few times and was pleased to see that his mother answered the door and looked flooded with worry.

  
“Oh! My little Luke! You’re safe!” She cried out, snatching him from Ashton’s arms which woke him up immediately into crying from frustration. No one liked to be abruptly woken up and Ashton was warm, meaning Luke now felt cold.

  
“Sh, it’s okay Luke. You’re home now.” Ashton spoke toward him, smiling when Luke stopped crying long enough to see where he was now. He frowned when he was taken away from Ashton’s arms, but was happy to know that Ashton carried him home.

  
“What did you do with my son?!” Mrs. Hemmings asked with rage in her eyes. Luke flinched at her tone and Ashton did his best to assure Lauren that everything was okay.

  
“Ma’am, he told me he ran away when you left him in time out too long. I thought I should bring him back.” Ashton answered patiently, hands behind his back. Mrs. Hemmings lost her anger and looked guilty again.

  
“Oh Luke. I can’t tell you how sorry I am, but you shouldn’t have run away. That was very dangerous and I won’t allow that to go without consequence. No TV for a week.” She scolds. Luke dropped his jaw and pouted, jutting his lower lip out drastically.

  
“Ashton, tell her that’s not fair.” Luke pleaded, making grabby hands at the curly haired boy. Mrs. Hemmings was alarmed at how much Luke seemed to be attached to the boy before them. She reluctantly let Luke down and he instantly hugged Ashton’s leg.

  
“It’s not my place Luke. Your mother knows what’s best. I’ll see you soon okay? I have to get home.” Ashton says apologetically, pressing a kiss to Luke’s forehead before bidding the mother and son good bye with Lauren and Indie not far behind him.

  
“He’s so nice.” Luke tells his mother. Mrs. Hemmings smiled. Clearly she saw Ashton as a positive thing which was perfect for Luke.

  
“We should invite their family over sometime for dinner.” She says more to herself as she ushers Luke and Molly inside for supper.

 

…

 

“And this is my toy car! And this one is what mommy gave me for my birthday!” Luke said excitedly, burying Ashton in all his toys.

  
“That’s neat Luke.” Ashton laughed, looking at the brightly colored toys that were similar to what his brother Harry had at home. Speaking of Harry, he was seated in a corner of Luke’s room, playing with some of the toys Luke had already shown Ashton.

  
“What kind of toys do you have Ashton?” Luke asks curiously, plopping down on his floor. Jumping around his room really tired him out.

  
“I have comic books and action figures.” Ashton replies, hoping it didn’t sound boring. The girls at school constantly teased him for owning such dorky toys, but he loved them too much to care.

  
“What’s action figures?” Luke asked, cocking his head to the side.

  
“They’re like superhero toys.” Ashton explains. Luke looked in awe at Ashton’s words.

  
“You have to show me!” Luke begs, grabbing at Ashton’s shirt. The elder noticed Luke did that a lot.

  
“I will sometime.” Ashton promised. He liked Luke quite a bit and was happy that the blonde wasn’t bored of him yet.

  
“Ash.” Luke says randomly, seeming to test out the name. Ashton rose an eyebrow.

  
“Yes?” He asked unsurely.

  
“Your sister says that. Why?” Luke asks, scooting closer to Ashton. The curly haired boy found that Luke was a clingy child and needed some form of touch to feel safe most of the time so he wordlessly pulled Luke into his lap.

  
“Well. My family calls me that because it’s a nickname.” Ashton replies, placing his head on Luke’s shoulder.

  
“So I can’t call you that?” Luke asks, eyes wide.

  
“You can if you want to. I don’t mind. Actually, I’d prefer it.” Ashton decides, nodding.

  
“Perfer?” Luke asked cutely.

  
“ _Prefer_. It means I want you to call me that instead of Ashton.” He explains. Luke nods in understanding and beams when given permission to call his friend his nickname.

  
“Thank you Ash.” Luke says politely like he was raised to.

  
“You’re welcome.” Ashton says with a laugh. “Do you want to play with Harry?” Ashton offers. Harry and Luke were about the same age so he figured they may get along, but Luke surprisingly shook his head and turned around to where he was sort of straddling Ashton.

  
“Wanna stay here with you.” Luke mumbles, burying his face in Ashton’s chest. The eleven year old wondered if this was becoming a thing-Luke sleeping on him. He wondered why he always got tired when they embraced.

  
“Lukey, are you going to sleep?” Ashton asked knowingly.

  
“Mhmm. You’re warm and snuggly and the thump thump is nice.” Luke says partly incoherently as his face was pressed into Ashton.

  
“The thump thump…?” Ashton asked, confused. Luke nodded, Ashton feeling the action.

  
“The thump thump.” Luke repeats, pressing his hand to where Ashton’s heart is. He then snuggled impossibly closer and started to drift off. SO that was it. Luke felt comforted by Ashton’s heartbeat.

 

 Ashton found himself wondering why Luke didn’t bother him. Had it been any other kid (besides Lauren and Harry), he’d have shoved them away, not wanting to deal with them. But Luke was different somehow.

  
“Ashton honey, we’ll be leaving soon, fetch your brother.” Mrs. Irwin said, stepping into the room. Her voice brought Luke out of his half asleep state and he rubbed his eyes adorably, moving away from Ashton.

  
“You’re leaving?” He asked sadly. Reluctantly, Ashton replied.

 

“I’m afraid so. Sorry Lukey. But maybe next time, you can come over.” he suggested.

  
“Maybe.” Luke agreed with a small smile. And so Ashton kissed his forehead as a good bye and gestured Harry to come. When he exited Luke’s room however, he caught snippets of his mother’s and Luke’s conversation and what he heard made his stomach churn uncomfortably.

  
“I just thought that Harry and Luke would have loads of fun, but it seems that Ashton’s taken a liking to him.” Mrs. Irwin said in a less than pleased tone.

  
“I know. It’s strange how those two get along considering the age difference is quite big.” Mrs. Hemmings added.

  
“I don’t think we’ll have to worry. It probably won’t last. Once school picks up again, they won’t see each other often as it is.” Mrs. Irwin says, calming both women down considerably. Ashton frowned deeply and mulled their words over. Maybe he should distance himself from Luke if what they said was true. It wasn’t healthy for Luke to make such older friends.

 

…

 

“Thanks for taking me to the park Ben.” Luke said as they walked. They had left Molly at home because she was sleeping, so Ben offered to take Luke so he could play. And see Ashton, but Luke kept that to himself.

  
“No problem. It’s better than seeing you sulk at home all bored.” Ben says with a goofy grin. Luke ignored that and instead smiled on instinct when seeing Ashton. He was going to run to him and play until he saw another boy jump on Ashton’s back and laugh when they both fell over. Luke looked down when seeing how happy Ashton looked, but willed it away. Ashton was allowed to have other friends…but that didn’t make it hurt any less.

  
“Wow, what happened? You were all excited a second ago.” Ben says, older brother instincts kicking in.

  
“I am! I couldn’t find Indie, but I see her now.” Luke says quickly, pointing to the dog who was playing with the other dogs nearby.

  
Okay well I’m going to sit on the bench. Have fun.” Ben says, waving to Luke. The blonde glanced over at Ashton and mystery boy again and saw them playing some game he didn’t understand. Brushing off the rejection he felt, Luke made his way over to the swings, but life didn’t seem to be going his way because a familiar face stole it just as Luke was about to mount it.

  
“Y-you!” Luke cried out, looking more upset by the second. It was Michael the meanie.

 

“And _you_.” Michael answered in disgust. Then, just as quickly as it came, his displeasure left and the bully smirked. “You know what, you were here first, go ahead.” he offers, holding the swing for Luke to mount. The blonde, not knowing what deceit was, blindly accepted the seemingly kind gesture. He then kicked off and tried to push himself, but it was no use. He still wasn’t certain how to function a swing.

  
“Want me to push you?” He offered with faux innocence.

  
“Yeah.” Luke said, smiling happily. Maybe Michael was changing and could be his new friend. And Michael began pushing Luke. At first it started out okay, but then Michael’s pushes got rougher and Luke gripped the chains tighter.

  
“M-Michael, slow down!” He wailed in fear. He felt like he might fall.

  
“Shut up.” Michael sneered. Right before Ben could see the commotion, Michael gave one last ultimate push to Luke’s back and ran off, leaving the blonde swinging much too high to be considered safe for someone his age. Scared out of his wits, Luke covered his eye with his hands, meaning he let go of the chains and that’s when hell broke loose. He lost his balance and went spiraling onto the ground. Luckily, the swings were on a mulched area rather than rocks like the slide was, so Luke wasn’t too badly injured. Still, stinging pain shot through his arms and legs and began bawling quietly, not wanting to draw attention to himself in fear that Michael might come back. Before he could comprehend what was happening, Indie ran to him and licked at his hands in an attempt to get his face to show. And he did. His bright blue eyes were now visible to the dog who whined in distress at his pain. Indie cuddled into Luke and her size (surpassing Luke’s), made Luke feel protected.

  
“H-hurts.” He told the dog like she could help. Indie then barked in someone’s direction and the next thing Luke knew, Ashton was overwhelming him with questions.

  
“Oh baby. What happened? Who did this? Was it Michael?! Are you okay? Oh, Luke, why didn’t you go get help?” Ashton asks, feeling utterly guilty.

  
“H-hurts!” He wailed again, pushing Ashton away weakly when he tried to help.

  
“Let me help you Lukey.” Ashton reasoned, trying to catch sight of his wounds again, but Luke refused.

  
“Y-you didn’t stop him. D-Didn’t s-stop M-M-Michael.” Luke blubbered, turning away from the older boy.

  
“I’m sorry Lukey. So sorry. So so sorry.” Ashton apologized, wiping Luke’s tears away and turning him back to face him once more. Admittedly, he’d seen Michael and knew he was up to no good when Luke took the swing, but his and Luke’s mother’s words were playing over in his head and he thought Luke would be better off without him. It was at this moment that Ashton realized he didn’t care what anyone said. He would _always_ be there for Luke if he could help it.

  
“Is he okay?” A voice asked and Luke looked up to see the boy that Ashton was playing with earlier.

  
“He will be. Thanks Calum.” Ashton says halfheartedly to the boy before focusing all his attention on Luke.

  
“Who came with you?” Ashton asked.

  
“B-Ben.” Luke sniffles, trying to stop crying. He didn’t want Ashton’s friend thinking he was a baby.

  
“Want me to get him?” Ashton asks carefully. Luke nods, but when Ashton gets up, he protests, confusing the older boy.

  
“Carry me.” Luke begged, making grabby hands at the curly haired boy. Ashton nodded curtly and scooped the little boy up in his arms.

  
“Dang Ashton, you’re strong.” Calum noted. Ashton shrugged modestly.

  
“I’ve had practice with Harry.” Ashton says in nonchalance. “You go knock some sense into Michael.” He instructs and carries Luke over to where Ben is, Indie trotting behind.

  
“Whoa, what happened?!” Ben asks, putting his book down when seeing Luke in Ashton’s arms, looking miserable.

  
“Michael did something.” Ashton filled in, transferring Luke to Ben’s arms despite his semi reluctant expression.

  
“You want to go home champ?” Ben asks. Luke shakes his head.

  
“Wanna play with Ash.” He insists, rubbing his sadness away. “Can I?” he asks. At first, Ben thought Luke was asking him, but when he looked again, Luke was actually asking Ashton.

 

“Sure Luke.” Ashton agrees easily. And that was how Luke met Calum and became friends with him.

 

…  
  
“Hey loser, nice glasses.” Richard mocked, distracting Luke from picking a movie to watch. He frowned at those words, but didn’t say anything to the bully. He was already insecure about the fact that he had to wear the wretched lenses despite Ashton insisting they made him look cute.

  
“Not going to say anything? What, you can’t see me talking with those ugly ass things?” Richard continued.

  
“You don’t see people talk, you hear them.” Luke replied shortly, shrugging when Richard clenched his jaw angrily.

  
“You want to go Hemmings?” He challenged, nearing the blonde and yanking the frames off of his face.

  
“Hey! I need those to see.” Luke said in vain as Richard held them much too high for him to reach. Cursed nature and its lack of granting Luke with a growth spurt. He was twelve years old and still shrimpy as ever.

 

“Beg for them back you little bitch.” Richard sneered and Luke suddenly was taken back to his childhood years when Michael had said something similar. It seemed funny that he and Michael were once enemies now that they were very good friends.

  
“Hey, give him back the glasses man.” A voice cut and Luke’s heart was sent racing in relief when Ashton showed up. Right on time just as always.

  
“Or what Irwin? The bitch needs to learn that you can’t fight all his battles for him.” Richard says, tone full of malice. Wow that hit home. Luke looked at the ground and pondered those words, ignoring the curse word.

 

“You want to call him that again?” Ashton asks rhetorically, cracking his knuckles and neck. Luke winced, not liking when Ashton got violent even if it was for his sake.

  
“Whatever. Isn’t even worth it.” Richard mumbled, sauntering off to his girlfriend after handing Ashton the glasses. He placed them on Luke without question and smiled when Luke looked adorable again.

  
“What, no thank you?” Ashton jokes, nudging Luke to move ahead.

  
“He’s right.” Luke says sadly.

  
“What? Lukey, Richard is an idiot and you needn’t listen to a word he says.” Ashton says, not liking where Luke’s thoughts were headed.

  
“But I can’t have you fight all my battles Ash. You won’t always be around.” Luke presses, moving away from his best friend.

  
“How many times do I have to remind you that I will be?” Ashton asks exasperatedly.

  
“And how many times do I have to remind _you_ that you won’t be because you keep forgetting that college is a thing and you’ll be going there next year. Who knows where you’ll be?” Luke asks, looking sad again like he always did when he thought of Ashton leaving him.

  
“Lukey, don’t think of that right now. Let’s live in the moment, yeah?” Ashton says, trying to shift the topic.

  
“I dunno. I don’t feel like watching a movie anymore.” Luke shrugs. “You should just watch it without me. I’ll go home.” He says, moving to walk away, but Ashton wasn’t having it.

  
“Oh no you don’t. Come with me.” Ashton says, leading them both to the back of the theatre where it was deserted. After double and then triple checking to make sure no one was there, Ashton leaned down to press his lips to Luke’s sweetly. Luke wanted to just leave and sulk like he did best, but one touch of Ashton’s lips on his and the world was background noise. He fluttered his eyes shut and locked his arms around the older boy’s neck. Ashton sighed in relief into Luke’s mouth when he accepted the gesture and his large hands went to grip Luke’s bony hips.

  
“Feel better?” Ashton whispered, well aware of how overwhelmed Luke became through intimate moments.

  
“Kiss me again Ash. Please?” Luke asked sweetly, answering his question. Ashton grinned and complied, this time lingering and slowly pressing his tongue into Luke’s mouth and roaming the mouth he was already familiar with.

  
“I wish we could stay like this forever. There wouldn’t be any worries.” Luke says, smiling sadly.

  
“I know baby, but life’s just a roadblock in the way-

 

“Of happiness. I know Ash. You’re right. I shouldn’t focus on the future so much. I’m sorry.” Luke finishes, having heard that phrase from Ashton countless times when he saw the pessimistic values in life.

  
“Hey, I might not physically always be here, but you know I’m always here.” Ashton admits, taking Luke’s hand in his own and placing it over the blonde’s heart. Luke shook his head at Ashton’s cheesiness, not sure if he wanted to kiss Ashton all over for it or shove him away.

  
“Thanks for making the moment grossly cliché Ash.” Luke teases, giggling when Ashton tickles him for ‘ruining the moment’ despite the fact that he did it himself.

  
“If you want the moment genuine, we can talk about when you were five and-

  
“Shut up Ash! I was just a little baby then! I cried like every day, I get it!” Luke rambled, embarrassed. Sure, most memories were blurry, but he recalled more than once or twice when he would cry and Ashton would know to hold him without being asked. He was perfect from the start. That didn’t mean Ashton didn't use every opportunity he could to tease Luke for it.

  
“Aw, is wittle Lukey getting fwustered?” Ashton teased further, laughing heartily when Luke’s cheeks grew pink.

  
“I was probably annoyingly clingy.” Luke says, face palming himself.

  
“Why’d you use past tense?” Ashton asks, holding in more barrels of laughter. He let it out when Luke fake glared and turned his head away.

  
“I’m only messing with you baby, I love you.” Ashton says quickly, not quite processing his words as he pulled Luke close and buried his head in the blonde’s luscious hair.

  
“You mean that? I know we have…whatever this is, but you really l-love me?” Luke asks, vulnerability leaking into his voice.

  
“I do Lukey. How could I not?” Ashton asks, pulling away to gaze lovingly into Luke’s eyes that were showing hints of uncertainty and fear.

  
“I don’t know what love is Ash. I’m only twelve for god's sake.” He answers honestly. He felt strongly for Ashton, but he couldn’t lie and say he loved him when he wasn’t sure. That wasn’t fair to either of them. Luke was so lucky that Ashton was a patient guy.

  
“I understand. I knew what I was getting into when I got involved with you. I’m willing to wait forever if I have to. You’re worth it.” Ashton tell him, kissing Luke’s forehead like he used to when they were younger.

  
“I know I really like you. A lot.” Luke says, hoping he wasn’t making things worse. But Ashton chuckled and pressed kisses all over Luke’s face, making him giggle.

  
“What do you say we go watch that movie now?” Ashton pipes up, pulling away from Luke, but still holding his hand.

 

“I say lead the way.” Luke says, happy they can go back to their date. Sure, they’d have to act like they were just friends, but Luke found the moment more treasurable that way. Like it was only theirs to share. His and Ashton’s own little secret.  

  
“Great, let’s go.” Ashton replies, letting go of Luke’s hand. And Luke found a flaw in their system. His hands felt cold and limp without Ashton’s to hold.

  
Well, the secret part of their relationship was _almost_ perfect.

 

…

 

“Come on Luke, just _one_ date. If it doesn’t work out well, then you don’t ever have to talk to me again.” Gage insists, hoping Luke would come around. As a sixteen year old, he’d managed to finally gain somewhat of a growth spurt and grew an inch, making his legs look a bit longer and that definitely attracted people.

  
“Gage, I told you I can’t. I’m sorry.” Luke answers, trying to leave the building so he could see Ashton. The boy had gone off to college and was visiting for the weekend and Luke didn’t want to waste any time. With any luck, he’d have come to surprise Luke by picking him up from school.

  
“Is it because I’m a jock?” Gage asks, frowning. “Because those stereotypes really aren’t true. I can be romantic and shit.” he adds, not wanting to admit defeat just yet.

  
“Gage, I’m sure you’re a great guy and you’re really handsome, but I’m just not looking for a boyfriend right now. I’m sorry.” Luke says quickly, rushing out of the building. Unfortunately, Gage followed him.

  
“Then can’t we go as friends? The footy guys and I were going to P.F Changs this Saturday. Come.” Gage speaks, his last attempt to get some time with Luke. Everyone knew he rejected everyone that asked him out, but Gage was determined if anything.

 

“Maybe.” Luke says, but knows he won’t go. Not if he has the option of Ashton’s attention and love.

  
“I hope I’ll see you there.” Gage says, grabbing Luke’s hand and pressing a kiss to it. Luke bit his lip, feeling guilty despite it being a mere kiss on the hand. It could’ve been worse.

  
“Luke?” A different voice cut in. A voice that Luke could pick out from a mob. A voice that Luke loved to hear. A voice that soothed him to sleep on bad days.

  
“Ashton.” He said, trying to contain his excitement from the older boy’s presence.

  
“Who’s this?” Ashton asks with a tight lipped smile. Luke widened his eyes. Was Ashton jealous? Nah, Luke was imagining it. Ashton probably didn’t have it in him to be jealous.

  
“I’m Gage, nice to meet you. Luke talks about you.” Gage greets politely, holding his hand out for Ashton to take. Ashton took it, but Luke could see in his eyes that he didn’t really want to.

  
“Well I wish he’d told me something about you.” Ashton chuckled back in response.

  
“I’ve tried to get him to go on a date with me, but he’s rather persistent on saying no. Hey, maybe you could put in a good word for me.” Gage joked, making Luke go slightly pale. Oh the irony.

  
“I’ll see.” Ashton says briskly, ushering Luke toward the car.

  
“Bye Luke.” Gage called, waving. Luke turned back to wave quickly before being all but shoved into Ashton’s car.

  
“What was that about?” Both boys asked simultaneously. They looked at each other with boyish grins at the fact that they were in sync before turning serious again.

  
“You let him kiss your hand.” Ashton accuses, starting the car.

  
“I didn’t _let_ him. He did it on his own and it would’ve been rude to just yank my arm away.” Luke defends.

  
“Oh so if he went to kiss you on the lips, I suppose it’d be rude to back away from it, yeah?” Ashton asked sarcastically. And Luke frowned, not used to Ashton talking to him this way and not wanting to be.

 

“Don’t use that tone with me.” Luke says, voice lessening in volume as Ashton’s rose. Whereas Ashton seemed to be attacking, Luke seemed to be asking.

  
“I just…ugh can he not take a hint? You clearly didn’t like him.” Ashton says in frustration.

  
“Exactly. Focus on what’s important. I don’t like him. I like you. And I don’t want to start our time together off with a fight. I’ve been looking forward to this so let’s enjoy it, yeah?” Luke asks softly. While seeing Ashton jealous was hot, he didn’t like being yelled at.

 

“You’re right. I’m sorry I lost my temper, I just…you’re so beautiful Lukey and I guess everyone is starting to notice it.” Ashton says, grinning like the little shit he is. He knows Luke makes that funny annoyed face whenever he gets overly mushy with the romance.

  
“We’re going to my house, right? I told my mom you’d be coming over.”

  
“Of course. I’m at your disposal this weekend.” Ashton says offhandedly, like he wasn’t handing Luke the world with those words.

 

“Ash, you need to spend time with your family too.” Luke reasons.

  
“I suppose you have a point. But you can’t blame me for wanting to sp-

 

“Lay off of the cheesiness will you? I know we’ve got a small daddy kink, but I don’t need the father jokes, yeah?” Luke says, flushing when bringing it up. Ashton was actually surprised he did. Luke was still the shy boy he always was, but when he and Ashton were absolutely alone, he brought out a different side. It made Ashton wish the blonde’s eighteenth birthday came sooner so they could just make love already.

“Someone’s getting a little flustered again, no?” Ashton couldn’t help but say, relishing in the darkening of Luke’s cheeks.

  
“Oh look, we’re here!” Luke shouted, desperate for a topic change. Ashton decided to give his everything some breathing room so he kept quiet about their intimate life and parked the car in Luke’s driveway.

 

When the boys entered through the door, Mrs. Hemmings was elated to see that Ashton was here. 

  
“How’s my fourth son?” She joked, bringing a smile to Ashton’s face. He loved how welcome he was here. When Mrs. Hemmings accepted that he and Luke were going to be good friends, she couldn’t find a reason not to like him.

  
“Great. How’ve you been Mrs. H?” Ashton asks.

  
“Just fine honey. You should go say hey to Jack and Ben. They’ve been wondering what you’re up to and I’m sure Luke is sick of answering to them.” She says, pointing down the hall.

  
“I’ll do just that. C’mon Luke.” Ashton says, taking care not to do something risky like reach for his boy’s hand.

  
“Guess who!” Ashton shouted, bursting into Jack’s room. Jack jumped at the suddenness of the movement and then gaped when seeing Ashton.

  
“You asshole. You didn’t tell me you were coming home.” Jack said, going in for a bro hug. Luke got bored quickly of their basic conversation that consisted of questions like ‘how’s college?’ and ‘what are you studying?’ and ‘Do you have a girlfriend or boyfriend yet?’. That last question however caught Luke’s attention when Ashton said yes. Luke did his best to look unaffected, but it was clear he was now paying more attention to the two.

  
“Really mate? Who?” Jack asked, curious.

  
‘Yeah, who?’ Luke wondered in his head. Surely Ashton wouldn’t be outing them like this without a warning.

 

“You’ll meet him sooner or later.” Ashton said, winking. Luke tried not to melt at the gesture, but Ashton _rarely_ winked, so he wanted to savor it.

  
“Well if you won’t spill, then go bother Ben.” Jack huffs, but in good nature.

  
“Alright then. Coming Luke?” Ashton asked.

  
“Actually, we need to talk. You go ahead, I’ll let him go in a minute.” Jack says, waving Ashton off. The curly haired boy shoots Luke a look, but the blonde couldn’t return it in fear of Jack suspecting something.

  
“What’s up?” Luke asks, getting a bit nervous. Surely Jack didn’t know it was he that Ashton was referring to as his boyfriend.

  
“Sorry bro.” Jack says, confusing Luke. He furrowed his eyebrows and looked side to side awkwardly.

  
“Er, sorry for what now?” Luke asks when Jack didn’t elaborate.

  
“About Ashton. It’s no secret that you fancy him. But he’s taken apparently so sorry.” Jack explains. Luke wanted to laugh because irony was something of an old friend at this point.

  
“I don’t like Ashton. Don’t worry.” Luke tell Jack.

  
“Um, yes you do buddy.” Jack said sympathetically.

  
“I do not! God. Ash is like a brother.” Luke insists, but even he knew that sounded fake.

  
“Whatever you say. Just don’t take to heart. He is like six years older than you. It’s just wrong.” Jack continues.

  
“Okay Jack, is that it?” Luke asks, fed up. He hates that age difference is frowned upon. Who cares? They’re both consenting to it and people should just mind their business.

  
“Yeah. That’s…it.” Jack says, eyeing Luke suspiciously. His baby brother didn’t seem as upset as he thought he’d be with the news that Ashton was taken.

  
“Well then I want to go hang out with Ash, so bye.” Luke said snippily, rushing out of the interrogation room. He powerwalked toward his own room, deciding to meet Ashton there, but he was so absorbed in his thoughts, he didn’t realize he ran right into him in the hallway.

  
“Sorry Ash.” Luke said, rubbing his forehead that had made direct contact with Ashton’s chest.

  
“It’s okay, but are you?” Ashton asks, seeing Luke’s less than cheerful state.   

 

“M’fine.” Luke said, but Ashton wasn’t convinced.

“Let’s go to your room.” The older boy says, helping Luke up and resisting the urge to carry him like he once did. Once they were settled on Luke’s bed, cuddled up, Luke poured out what he was feeling.

  
“What if what we’re doing is wrong Ash? What if we’re just not supposed to be together because you’re older?” Luke asks, not meeting Ashton’s gaze.

  
“Luke, you say the word and I’ll end things if that’s what you want. I’d never want to force you into anything, but I’ll always love you. I don’t think I could stop if I wanted to.” Ashton replies, rubbing circles into Luke’s hip.

  
“But everyone would look at us strangely.” Luke points out, looking into Ashton in hopes that it would ease his nerves. It worked a bit.

  
“Well I don’t know about you, and yes this will sound cliché, but when I look at you, it’s only you. There’s no one else.” Ashton tell him sincerely and Luke feels warmth sear through his body beautifully. Ashton always knew just what to say to get him going.

  
“Ash, I-I think I love you.” Luke breathed so quietly, Ashton almost missed it. But from the way his hazel eyes lit up, Luke knew he had.

  
“You do?” Ashton asked, breath caught momentarily.

  
“No. I know I do. I love you so much Ashton. You’re the only one for me too. I don’t want anyone else and I don’t care what anyone else says. You’re it for me.” Luke decides, pressing their lips together. Ashton cut it entirely too short and Luke would’ve whined, but he knew why. It wasn’t safe to be too couple-like at home where anyone could walk in on them.

  
“You tired?” Ashton asked when Luke yawned something fierce.

  
“Hm, a bit. I haven’t been getting much sleep this week daddy.” Luke admits shyly, always hesitant to use the word. Ashton knew how much he loved it though and didn't judge him for it. If anything, it mads him feel honored that he did a good job being a father-like figure to Luke when he never got one. Also, leave it to Luke to take a kink so out there and turn it into something sweet. The blonde never used the term sexually. He only said it when he felt smaller and wanted Ashton to coddle him.

  
“And why’s that baby?” Ashton asks.

  
“I’m not sure. I just can’t sleep at night, but then during the day I’m exhausted. I even tried some sleeping pills, but they didn’t help.” Luke rambles groggily.

  
“Want to try and nap now?” Ashton offered, laying down himself. “I could use one.”

  
“Yeah, maybe I’ll actually get to sleep.” Luke shrugged. He leaned back against Ashton and cuddled his face into his chest. If anyone walked in, it would just look like they both fell asleep accidentally. It didn’t have to look planned. And soon enough, Luke found himself dozing off, missing the loving smile Ashton gave him along with the chaste kiss on his forehead. He might be crazy, but Ashton thought Luke being able to sleep may have something to do with his heart's particular thump thump.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I tried. Give me points for that XD


End file.
